Baby, Everything's Okay
by Miyaku13
Summary: All Jean wanted to do was go out for a nice dinner with Armin, but it seemed that leaving their twins with Eren and Levi wasn't the best of ideas. But despite the disrupted date, Jean is just happy to have Armin by his side, because if he's got Armin, then he's more than happy. (Written for 39-owari).


This is written for 39-owari since she is a big gay for Jearmin, yup.

Ah, please forgive me if this comes out weird. For one, I'm afraid I may have mischaracterized Jean and Armin (and even Eren and Levi) because I don't really know enough about Jearmin to be honest (because I ship Ereri too damn hard, so sorry) and two, I never really write anything for SnK.

So yeah, this is just something really short I came up with off the top of my head. And Levi's got a bad mouth as always, so there's some bad language or whatever in here too, hah. Also, this isn't necessarily mpreg. I was more thinking adoption, but mpreg can work too if that's how you wanna see it!

Disclaimer: If I owned SnK, not only would I have lots of cash, I would buy lots of tater tots.

* * *

"I'm worried."

"Don't be."

"Are you sure they're going to be okay?"

"As much as I can't stand that bastard, I'm sure he's got things covered."

A frown marred Armin's features, soft blue eyes glued to the dashboard before him.

Jean sighed, hands falling limp from the steering wheel of his car. "Babe, they're fine. I can assure you that much." As if to emphasize the little trust he held in Armin's best friend, Jean leaned over from his seat at the driver's side, pressing a soft kiss to Armin's temple. "Plus his boyfriend is there. So if Eren fucks up, at least Levi can handle it."

Armin gave a resigned sign. "I guess you're right."

Jean scoffed. "Please, I'm always right."

That earned him a glare from his blonde lover as Jean's laughter slowly died down into a nervous chuckle.

"The kids will be fine, babe. Can't we just have one night to ourselves?" Jean said, smooth and low tone kicked into coaxing mode. "No worrying about the kids wrecking havoc. I know you get tired."

Armin looked to Jean, expression unreadable. Jean continued anyways.

"I can tell you stress. Just let Eren and Levi deal with it, they've got things covered, it'll be fine." Jean went silent for a moment, watching as Armin silently stirred with those thoughts. Once he deemed the time right, Jean unbuckled his seatbelt. He got out of the car and made a turn for the passenger's side, opening the door for his partner. "Come on," he said softly, holding his hand out for Armin. "Tonight is our night."

xXx

"I'm calling Armin."

"Don't call Armin!"

"I'm calling him. God damn it, stop it, you shitty brat," Levi snapped, tugging the phone away from Eren's reach.

"Levi, babe, don't call him," Eren pleaded, trying to maneuver around his lover in order to reach the phone. Levi held him back at as much of an arm's distance as he could do. "If you call him, he'll never trust me again!"

Levi scoffed. "Then how else are we supposed to feed their whiny brats if you dropped all the formula all over the fuckin' floor?"

Eren gasped, "Levi! They can still hear you! Don't cuss like that in front of them!"

Levi rolled his eyes. "I doubt they can hear over all that obnoxious crying- Eren!" Levi only grew more livid. "You better clean up that fucking formula, you brat!"

"I can't," Eren called, taking off, rounding the corner into the room Armin and Jean's two twins were still at, crying to their heart's content. "Why are you still crying?!" Eren wailed, voice nearly muffled through the walls of the bedroom and the crying of the kids. "What do you want from me?!" And it seemed like Eren's own crying was competing with the kids, but maybe he could still salvage a little bit of trust from Armin, because his was lost for Jean ever since the first second he met that horse bastard. Why Armin chose him still baffled Eren to this day.

xXx

Jean would like to say that things were going smoothly. They were enjoying dinner just fine and it seemed like all concerns over their children were lost.

"Jean."

Well, it seemed like they were.

"Yeah?" Jean looked up from his food, fork settling over the fine glass of his plate. A part of him knew, just knew that Armin would bring up the kids, or how he was worried, or did they leave enough diapers, and formula, and-

"Thank you."

Jean almost choked on air. Armin's sincere, thousand watt smile was sometimes a bit difficult to come by these days, what with the stress of the family, and work, and all. All Jean could do was give him a dumbfounded look, and he was certain he looked like an idiot to any nearby diners. "Huh?"

"Thank you." Armin paused for a second, not for thought, but just because. "I mean... for this. I appreciate it."

Jean blinked. "Oh, yeah..." What else was he supposed to say? He reached across the table and enveloped Armin's smaller hand into his own warm one, rubbing the back of his partner's hand with the pad of his thumb in a loving gesture. "No problem."

"I guess you were right," Armin admitted, a soft smile gracing his lips that Jean oh so badly wanted to kiss right now. He'd get the chance, and even then some, in due time. Armin gave Jean's hand a light, loving squeeze. "About Eren, I guess. I shouldn't have been worrying so much, but I know I can trust him."

Jean would never praise Eren, he couldn't stand the idiot. But with Armin, along came Eren, and Mikasa. The Armin Arlert Defense Squad. Jean cringed in reminiscent of their days back in high school when the two did all in their power to keep Jean away from Armin. Everything thing from popping the tires of his bike to kidnapping Jean for three days. Yup. Jean was lucky with how far he'd managed to get with Armin now.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy and not so worrisome anymore." Jean figured an 'I told you so' would trigger Armin into a fit, meaning Jean would more than likely be tortured with the silent treatment. That was the worst thing, not only that, but it was more than likely that Eren and Mikasa would find out, and if that happened, someone might as well set him a stay at the hospital for a month in advance.

Jean barely got the chance to see the faintest smile paint Armin's lips before it was quickly washed over by surprise as his cellphone rang. God damn it.

Armin fumbled for his phone before he managed to procure the item from his bag. Quickly, he answered it, and quickly, Jean felt his hopes die down.

"Eren?"

Jean could only hear the faint sounds of the other line, and even from across the table it didn't sound too good.

Armin's face immediately contorted into worry. "Oh, Levi..." there was a pause. "... And Eren...? Oh, yeah. That explains it. Um..."

Jean could hear the faint sounds of crying children, and... wait no. Or was that just Eren?

"And then the baby, and the crying, and I-!"

That much Jean could make out to be Eren on the other end. It was followed shortly with what sounded to be Levi telling his stupid brat to shut up. He could also deem Eren's cry to be that of a broken man. The only thing that could cross his mind at the moment was that he was glad neither Levi nor Eren had kids.

"Yeah, I- No... Yes... We'll be home soon." And with that, Armin hung up. "We have to head home."

Jean felt his heart sink. Damn it, what happened to Eren's confidence earlier? Jean remembered his reassurances for the night. "I've got this, Armin," he said. "They're just babies," he said. "How hard can it be," he said. Well, damn Eren forever for ruining his night.

Armin was already getting ready to leave, pulling his bag over his shoulder as he looked to Jean. He stopped. "Jean," Armin began. "It's not his fault."

Jean scoffed, he was not a believer.

"Really," Armin insisted. "Neither him nor Levi are that great with kids, it's fine." But the look on Armin's face completely contradicted his words. Talk about worrisome.

Jean would damn this night forever, but in an odd way, he couldn't bring himself to do so. As Armin lead him back to the car, all Jean could think was that he was lucky enough to be able to have the chance to have a night like this to damn.

xXx

When they arrived home, they were greeted by sleeping children who managed to wear themselves out, a fed up Levi with a bad migraine, and a crying Eren going on about how kids are only okay when you can give them back.

Once again, Jean was glad neither of them had any kids.

* * *

I am Eren when it comes to kids...

To those who stuck around, thanks for reading this lamemess!


End file.
